1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-ejector and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a micro-ejector capable of easily discharging a fluid from a chamber to a nozzle by forming a plurality of passages in a chamber and reducing the height or the volume of the chamber and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of bio-technology, among all of the fields related to highly-developed modern technologies, has recently attracted a great deal of interest. Generally, since samples used in bio-technological research are mainly associated with the human body, a fine fluid system performing the role of transporting, controlling, and analyzing fine fluid samples existing in a state such that they are dissolved in a fluid or a fluid vehicle is an essential element within the field of bio-technology.
The micro fluid system uses micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology. The micro fluid system is applied to fields, such as a technology of continuously injecting drugs such as insulin, or the like, or bioactive materials into a body, a lab-on-a-chip process, a chemical analysis technology for the development of new medicines, an inkjet printing technology, a small cooling system, a small fuel cell, or the like.
In the micro fluid system, a micro-ejector has been used as an essential element for fluid delivery. In particular, in the case of the micro-ejector for delivering biomedical materials, a micro-ejector using a piezoelectric element has mainly been used since fluids having strong viscosity and conductivity should be treated in consideration of the characteristics of the biomaterials.
In the case of the micro-ejector, when the change (driving energy) in pressure applied to a chamber due the change in displacement of the piezoelectric element is transferred to a nozzle, the height or volume of the chamber performs a damping role to lead to the loss of the driving energy, thereby degrading the discharge characteristics of the fluid.